The field of the invention is cleaning tools and the invention relates more particularly to vacuums of the type generally referred to as shop vacuums. Shop vacuums inevitably have injection molded nozzles with an elongated rectangular inlet opening which glides over the floor to be vacuumed. The inlet openings typically have an air inlet notch along both the front, back and side edges. As used herein the term “front” refers to that part of a nozzle which is on the forward edge when the nozzle is being pushed forward and the back is the leading edge when the nozzle is being pulled back. These inlet notches provide an air flow path to attract debris from the floor into the interior of the vacuum nozzle. While such notches work well for dust and dirt, they are too shallow to permit larger objects such as leaves to enter the interior of the vacuum nozzle. As the result, if one is using such a vacuum to clean a patio floor which has a number of leaves or other larger objects on it, the job becomes very tedious. Furthermore, if one tilts the standard plastic injection molded nozzle rearwardly and moves it back and forth over a concrete surface, the back edge of the nozzle is quickly worn down by the abrasive action of the concrete surface.